In general, a stereoscopic image is generated based on a principle of recognizing a spatial sense by using disparities between images perceived by the left and right eyes of a viewer. At least two cameras are disposed in parallel to capture a stereoscopic image so that the disparities according to the at least two cameras are applied to all objects in the stereoscopic image.
As such, two images captured using left and right cameras are combined so that a user has a stereoscopic sense of the combined image.
The principle may also be applied to a computer graphics field. In a computer graphics rendering process, a stereoscopic image is generated by recognizing a spatial sense using virtual cameras, wherein the virtual cameras are disposed on the left and right to render the stereoscopic image.
The rendered stereoscopic image is viewed in front of or behind a display screen to give a stereoscopic sense to a user.
As described above, conventionally, for each image or group of images captured by cameras, a stereoscopic image transformed by post-processing, and a stereoscopic image rendered by a computer graphics technique is synthesized as a final stereoscopic image using disparities between left and right images to be displayed on a screen.
However, when a stereoscopic image is displayed on a display screen, it is difficult for a portion of the stereoscopic image overlapping a screen edge to be perceived as a stereoscopic shape regardless of a stereoscopic sense, and even though it is perceived as a stereoscopic shape, a blur image on the display screen may result in eye fatigue and visual displeasure to a user.
To prevent this, a device is needed to real-time compensate for disparities at a screen edge while playing a stereoscopic image, the disparities varying according to display attributes.